


Kids These Days

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Ace isn't impressed with the way today's schoolchildren behave.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Kids These Days

**Author's Note:**

> From an [Ersatz Genremixer](https://www.seasip.info/Misc/genremixer.html) prompt by [AllyHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR): _Ace / Rani Chandra - explosions _

Rani parked herself firmly in the doorway. "You can't!" 

"Can't I?" Ace retorted. "You just watch me." 

"I won't let you!" 

Ace took a deep breath. "Look, the Ornicreach went in there. If we go in after it things could get messy. So we just blow the place up instead." 

"You can't!" Rani repeated. "All Clyde's coursework's in there. You blow it up and he could go down a grade. Maybe two!" 

Ace gave Rani an appraising look. "Is he your boyfriend?" 

"What's that got to do with it?" 

"You're blushing," Ace pointed out. "Nice to know you're more than just the teacher's pet." 

Rani took a step towards her. "Don't you ever call me that again." 

"OK, I won't. Anyway, looks like we're doing this one the hard way." Ace held out a lacrosse stick. "Take this. If you see the Ornicreach, whack him. Scooby, you stay here and make sure he doesn't double back." 

"Affirmative, mistress," came the reply from knee level. 

"Ready?" Ace asked. 

Rani gripped the lacrosse stick. "Ready." 

"Then let's go." As they advanced across the threshold, Ace couldn't help adding, _sotto voce_, "What's the matter with kids these days? How can you not want to blow up an art classroom? That's what they're _for_."


End file.
